The present invention relates to new dialkylamine derivatives which contain an alkyl radical substituted by an alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino group containing a monocyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon radical, and an alkyl radical bearing an optionally substituted phenyl group. The invention also relates to a method for preparing these compounds and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.